1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a portable basketball system with a weight-fillable base. More particularly, the present invention is related to a portable basketball system with a weight-fillable base configured to house the component parts of the basketball system.
2. Technology Review
The game of basketball is becoming increasingly popular for people of all ages. Although the majority of basketball systems are full-sized, i.e., 10 feet rim height, there are some miniature basketball systems available designed for use by children. Such miniature basketball systems typically include smaller-than-normal basketball rims and backboards, which use small-sized basketballs. The rim height often ranges from 4 to 6 feet. In some systems, the height is adjustable. These miniature basketball systems are useful for allowing small children to play basketball.
Although full-sized basketball systems are often permanently mounted, miniature basketball systems are usually portable. Portability is an important advantage of miniature basketball systems because it allows an adult to move the assembled basketball system to a play area, such as a driveway, and then return the basketball system to a storage area, such as a garage. Although these miniature basketball systems are sufficiently lightweight to be portable, their large size typically limits the ability to conveniently transport them more than a short distance. It is usually inconvenient to transport typical miniature basketball systems great distances, whether manually or, for example, in an automobile.
To be effective, any basketball system must have sufficient weight or strength to maintain the basketball goal in a generally rigid position for use in playing the game of basketball. A serious disadvantage of typical miniature basketball systems is that they lack sufficient weight or strength to provide a rigid backboard and goal. As a result, most basketball shots make such systems wobble or even knock them over.
Another significant disadvantage of most basketball systems (whether full-sized or miniature) is the need for various hand tools, such as screw drivers, pliers, wrenches, hammers, etc., for assembly. Sometimes the desired hand tools are not readily available. Because of the inconvenience of assembly, once basketball systems are fully assembled, they are not usually disassembled.
It will be appreciated that there is a need in the art for a portable basketball system which may be made lightweight for easy transport and which may provide sufficient weight to maintain the basketball goal in a generally rigid position. There is also a need in the art for portable basketball systems which may be assembled and disassembled without the need for hand tools and which may be conveniently stored and transported as desired.
Such portable basketball systems are disclosed and claimed herein.